Merlin season 5
by kyunggy
Summary: This is a story of what I think will happen in Merlin season 5. Each chapter is an episode. *DISCONTINUED*
1. Chapter 1 Shocking Revelations

**Author's_ Note : I do not own Merlin, this is only a story of what I think will happen in season five._**

* * *

><p>Morgana stumbled down the hill, still weak from her wound. She had been in the woods for longer than she cared to think, but she knew where she must go, and who she must find.<p>

Ever since she saw the baby white dragon, she had had hope that she still might take down Camelot, but she knew she could never do it alone. That's why she picked her self up and refused to die, even if she didn't have her magic, even if she didn't know where she was going. But she was sure that if she walked far enough, she would find a Druid encampment, where they would heal her and lead her to Mordred.

She tripped over a root and went tumbling down the slope. Her head hit a rock and she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Back in Camelot Merlin was struggling to get Arthur into a shirt that weeks before had fitted him.<p>

"Pull harder then!" Arthur yelled. The shirt was barely past his belly.

"I can't sire!" Merlin yelled back, then started laughing and stopped trying to help. Arthur looked ridiculous with his arms raised in the air, the top of his head poking out, and most of his belly hanging out. "You've gotten fat!"

"I have not!" Arthur said, offended. He tried pulling the shirt down himself, but finally, after many failed attempts, gave up. "Well don't just stand there like an idiot! Help me out of this thing!"

"Yes, your majesty," Merlin said, doing a fake bow.

"If I wasn't stuck I'd slap you, Merlin!" Arthur said.

"I know. That's why I said it while you were stuck." Merlin smiled and went to help Arthur.

"Merlin, sometimes I think you forget who I am," Arthur said, bending his knees so that Merlin could pull his arms out of the sleeves.

"A prat?" Merlin laughed. "No I never forget who you are."

"Well maybe you'd be good to remember that I am your King!" Arthur said in fake outrage. Most of the shirt was off him now.

"Well sometimes I do forget . . ." Merlin started. He pulled the rest of the shirt away and Arthur walked behind his divider.

"Am I really that much of a prat as I was?" Arthur asked.

"No, not really," Merlin said, handing Arthur a bigger shirt. "Here, try this one on."

Arthur took the shirt and slid it over his head. It fit. He walked out from behind the divider and said, "Now for some pants."

Merlin laughed. "This should be fun."

* * *

><p>From where Morgana lay she could here two male voices speaking. One was young, and by the rumbling voice of the over, old. But they were talking to low for her to hear, and her head hurt so much that she wished they would stop. One of them must have noticed that she was awaked for they came and tried to force water down her throat.<p>

"Drink, Morgana," the voice commanded. She opened her eyes wide in shock. She knew that voice.

Standing over her was Mordred, but he wasn't the boy she once knew. He had grown considerably, and his hair was longer. If not for his eyes Morgana would've scarcely recognized him.

"Mordred," she gasped.

"Morgana, I have been waiting for you. Lie still while I tend to your wounds." Morgana looked down at herself. Her side was bandaged as were her feet and head. She sighed and laid back down. Mordred called to the older man to fetch more water and medicine. The man obeyed at once.

"Are they all like this?" Morgana asked. Mordred as sitting by her side while he waited for the older man to return. Morgana propped herself up on her elbows to look more closely at Mordred.

"All like what?" He asked innocently.

_His voice has gotten deeper,_ reflected Morgana. "Obey you."

He looked down, "I'm their leader," he said. Suddenly he looked up. "They would obey me even if I commanded them to take their own lives."

Morgana looked down, falling deep into thought. She was more fortunate than she could have ever hoped to be. If Mordred could lead the Druids, Morgana would have an army to take down Camelot. A magic wielding army. Camelot would stand no chance. But would Mordred help her? Only time would tell.

The old man came back with water, clean bandages, and a poultice. "I hope you don't mind Morgana, me treating to you wounds?'' Asked Mordred sincerely.

"No, of course not."

Mordred first treated Morgana's head wound while the old man re-bandaged her feet, which she could see were covered in blisters from her many of miles walking. Next he took the bandage off from her side. Looking down on it she saw a deep gash disfiguring her.

"I will have to use magic to heal you so your wound does not fester any more," Mordred said, looking her in the eye.

Usually Morgana would've healed herself, but since her magic hadn't come back yet, she let Mordred.

"Ic haela thina throwunga," whispered Mordred.

Immediately Morgana felt relief wash through her side. "Thank-you," she said as Mordred gathered up the left over supplies and ordering the man to put it all back in the medicine tent.

Mordred handed her the basin of water. "To refresh yourself," Mordred said in compliance with Morgana's questioning look.

"Oh," Morgana said. Mordred turned to leave.

"Before the day is gone come and find me, we have many things to catch up on." And then Mordred was gone.

* * *

><p>"And where did you see their encampment?" asked Arthur tiredly. He was in the council chambers having a short notice hearing. A male of about 50 years old had come riding into Camelot in the early afternoon in hysteria, yelling that he needed to talk to the King. Eventually Merlin had found him, and led him to the King, where a small council was waiting. The old man explained that he came from Cenreds kingdom, and that he came across a Druid encampment which had all magic users. The old man said he feared for his life even though the Druids fed him and clothed him and sent him on his way.<p>

Arthur was having a particularly tiring day, having to read mounds of paper work and train his Knights, and then having to have a hearing with a hysterical old man who was making no sense at all. "Where did you see their encampment?" Arthur asked again, getting annoyed.

"Ehhm, about 50 miles west o' here, sire," he said nervously.

"And you want me to go raid their camp because . . .?" Arthur asked, holding his head in his hand.

"They were magic users, sire!" the old man said earnestly.

"Did you see any of them perform any magic?" Arthur asked, his temper rising.

"Well, one of them, a small boy, healed a Lady that should have died from her wounds with magic. I saw him use it! I was there, helping him tend to the Lady!" the old man said, his hysteria rising. "I saw him, I did!"

Arthur nodded, and then said to Merlin by his side, "Make sure that one of the servants feed him and gives him a bed for the night."

Merlin nodded and walked over to the old man, and led him by the arm to the kitchen. But before he let the old man go, he asked, "What did this boy and Lady look like?"

"Well now, the boy, dark hair, blue eyes, and had an air of authority around him. Once he asked you to do anything, you had no mind to disobey." Merlin nodded for him to go on. "And the Lady . . . she was the prettiest thing I've ever seen in all my life."

"But what did she look like?" Merlin asked urgently.

The old man look at him curiously, "I couldn't tell you exactly, her head was bandaged, I couldn't see her hair color, but her eyes were a bluish green mixture."

Merlin nodded again, and let go of the old man. He only knew two people with that description, but he hoped against hope that the two weren't together, for that would mean the end of Camelot, and the end of Arthur Pendragon.

"What do you plan on doing?" Merlin asked Arthur as innocently as he could while helping Arthur undress from his chainmail for the night.

"Leave them be," Arthur answered, a curious note in his voice.

Merlin stopped untying Arthurs' cape and said, "What? You heard the old man, they all had magic. Do you not fear that they might do something to harm Camelot?"

Arthur shook his head slowly. "I will not take out a whole Druid camp just on the notion that they _might_ cause Camelot harm."

"You've done it before; why not now?" Merlin asked, folding his cape and placing it on the table.

"I've changed if you haven't noticed. I'm not my Father, and I won't kill for no reason!" Arthur yelled.

Merlin couldn't think of anything to say so he remained quiet.

"And what's wrong with you, Merlin? Usually you'd be the one saying that we should not harm them. Have you had a change of heart?" Arthur asked, pulling his chainmail shirt off.

Merlin didn't know how to tell Arthur that the people in that camp were dangerous, and he had no proof that Morgana and Mordred were actually there together. "No, I just fear for the safety of Camelot, that's all."

Arthur laughed, "We're safe, Merlin"

* * *

><p>It was late afternoon when Morgana felt well enough to walk out of her tent and stumble around the Druid encampment. She approached a young lady and asked her where Mordreds tent was, and the young lady replied by pointing her finger towards a blue tent, (<em>The only blue tent<em>, noticed Morgana sub-conciously.) Morgana thanked the lady, and walked towards Mordreds tent, thinking of what she could tell him and of what she couldn't. She also thought about how she would get him to help her bring down Camelot, but before she got too far in her thoughts, Mordred stepped out of his tent, and seeing her, welcomed her with glad words.

"Morgana, I'm glad you came before I had to come get you," said Mordred cheerfully, but with an edge that sent shivers down her spine. Morgana nodded and said that she had not been feeling well that afternoon before she let Mordred lead her inside.

"Here, sit," he said calmly, motioning towards a lone chair in front of a plain bed where Mordred himself sat. "We have many things to catch up on." He added once Morgana was seated.

"Yes, we do," Morgana replied as calmly as she could. She was starting to feel wary around Mordred. He was no longer the sweet, innocent, and helpless little boy she had helped so many years ago. Just then, Mordred looked her straight in the eyes and Morgana felt her heart skip a beat. There was such a cold and calm hatred in his eyes it made her sharply intake her breath. Then, a spilt second later, it was replaced by a charming smile that made Morgana question whether or not she had seen what she had saw in his eyes.

"Why don't you start, Morgana, by telling me how you failed to capture Camelot on your last attempt?" Asked Mordred, seemily in an innocent voice that mirrored his youth.

Morgana flushed angirly at the memory. "Something was wrong with my magic. It felt as though someone was whispering to it, making it leave. And then Arthur's idiot servant Merlin got in my way again!"

"Merlin?" Mordred said, confused. "You said he stopped you; how?"

"He showed up around a corner, distracting me for a moment, and let Gwen almost kill me!" Morgana said angirly.

"Gwen, your former servant, gave you that wound?" Asked Mordred skeptically, pointing to her side wound.

Morgana huffed and slightly turned from him. "And it was Merlin's fault! Always having to medle, always knowing what's going on, always there in my way when I least need a distraction!" When Mordred stayed quiet, Morgana turned toward him, only to see him arise from deep thought.

"You said your magic didn't work; why do you think that is?" he asked.

"Because of Emrys," Morgana hissed. "He was there, in Camelot only a night before the attack. He must have enchanted me, or cursed me!"

"How do you know that name?" Mordred asked suspiciously.

Morgana's brow furrowed in confusion. "The gate keeper of the spirit world told me. Why do you ask?"

"You said that Merlin was there, and yet you think it was Emrys who took your magic?" Mordred asked, searching her face.

"Yes. Why?"

Suddenly, Mordred laughed. Morgana jumped at the sound. "Then you do not know? Merlin is _Emrys._"

* * *

><p>"<em> . . . Emrys.<em>"

Merlin jerked around, his eyes closing. He knew that voice.

"What is it, Merlin?" Arthur asked, annoyed. Merlin had been in the middle of dressing Arthur for bed. When Merlin didn't answer, Arthur turned around only to see his manservants' eyes closed, body tense, and head tilted, as if listening for something. Arthur decided to play along. "Did you hear a ghost Merlin?"

Melin didn't appear to be listening. Arthur grew more annoyed.

"Maybe it was a unicorn . . .?" Arthur said sarcastically. "Maybe it's come to take you away to some rainbow valley where you can pick flowers and wear dresses!" Arthur practically yelled that last part, seeing that he still wasn't hearing him.

Finally, after a few more seconds, Merlin snapped out of it. His body relaxed and he raised his head before finally opening his eyes.

Then his eyes flashed golden.

Arthur didn't know what he had seen. It was only for a split second, and Merlin didn't seem to notice it either, except that he looked more angry than ever had ever seen him before.

"Merlin, what was that?" Arthur yelled.

"What?" Merlin asked, his voice innocent as if he hadn't just gone mute then extremely angry.

"You! Your eyes! Your anger! You looking as if you had just heard a ghost!"

Merlin froze again, shock all over his face. "My eyes?" But the way he said it didn't imply that he knew what had happened to them.

"They -" suddenly Arthur cut off. He looked up at Merlin shocked. "They turned the same colour Morgana's does when she uses magic."

"What?" Merlin asked again, but his voice cracked and added to the illusion that he was afraid of what had happened; which he was, but not for the reasons Arthur thought.

"Your eyes . . ." Arthur shook his head, apparently feeling silly with himself. "It must have been the candle light."

Merlin gulped and nodded stiffly. He looked around the room to try and see what his magic had done, but when he didn't see anything unusual, he visibly relaxed. _Maybe it was just the candle light_, Merlin thought.

* * *

><p>Morgana couldn't move, couldn't breathe through the shock that had just hit her in the face.<p>

_Merlin, magic, Emrys?_ It didn't seem real, it couldn't be. Merlin, the idiotic manservant that was always bumbling around? But the longer she thought about it, about all the times he was there when he shouldn't have been, and the strange way he always seemed to know what was going on, and was always there when something unnatural happened, it made more and more sense to her that Merlin did indeed have magic. But Morgana couldn't easily believe that Merlin was Emrys. Emrys was a 80 year old man, which Merlin obviously wasn't.

Noticing that she had been silent for a while, Morgana looked up. Mordred was calmly watching her but with an air that he knew exactly what she was thinking. Her fears were confirmed when Mordred said, "Merlin is Emrys. He used an aging spell to disguis himself as an old man."

"Then he was the sorcerer that Arthur called on to cure Uther . . ." Morgana mumbled to herself.

"Yes." Answered Mordred as calm as ever. "And he is also your doom."

Morgana looked up out of her revieve. "How do you know this?" Suspicion filled every word.

Mordred lost some of his calm. In a whisper he said, "The Kalyx visited me too the night you opened up the veil between the worlds."

Morgana was almost shocked to see his innocent boyish looks return to his face. And his face was full of fear. Morgana could understand this, the Kalyx had frightened her too, and she was a grown woman, never mind a young boy.

"She told me that I was to be Arthurs downfall, Merlin was to be yours, and our alliance would bring Camelot to its knees." Mordred said, his voice high pitched. "But she also said that Emrys would unite Albion and bring magic back to Camelot." Mordred added, his voice barely over a whisper.

Morgana shivered. She had only heard parts of this fabled prophecy, but now hearing it in full sent shivers down her spine. In the silence that they had made, Morgana suddenly remembered why she had came.

"Will you help me then? Will you form an alliance with me to bring down Arthur and his precious Camelot?"

Mordred brought his ice blue eyes up to hers.

"I will."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note: I think this is the end of the 'episode'. So if anyone would like to suggest and idea for the next 'episodes' I would be grateful! <strong>_**_And thank you for the reviews! _**


	2. Chapter 2 Ravens, Crows, and Magpies

"Merlin, what's wrong?" Gaius' worried voice travelled through the thin door of Merlin's bedroom.

Merlin had just come barging in and had locked himself in his room leaving a worried Gaius outside.

Gaius could hear the creaking of wood and Merlin grunt as if he had picked something heavy up. That was followed by the sound of rapid footsteps. From this Gaius could infer that Merlin had gotten his magic book from under the loose floorboard and was now flipping through its pages whilst pacing. That was all he needed to know that it was a magic problem.

"Merlin! What is the matter?" Gaius asked through the doorway. Suddenly the pacing stopped and the door flew open, startling the old man. Gaius' field of vision filled with the young warlock; which was a mess indeed. His hair was sticking up in tufts from where he had obviously been scratching his head in frustration. His brow was pulled together in a concentrated frown, and his eyes were rapidly searching the book he held in his hands.

"Gaius," Merlin started, his frown turning the sides of his mouth down, "do you know of any case that a warlock or sorcerer used magic without even wanting to or even knowing what he did?"

Gaius frowned also. "Well as we both know, you have instinctive magic . . . what happened anyways?"

Merlin's frown deepened. "I used magic in front of Arthur, and he saw me eyes change colour . . . I played it off as just the firelight, because I couldn't see what my magic had done, or even if I had done any magic at all . . ."

Gaius started bustling Merlin out of the doorway. "Tell me what happened before you 'used magic'?"

"Well," Merlin started, "after the hearing I asked that old man what the two people e mentioned looked like. And he gave me a perfect description of Mordred and Morgana," Gaius gasped. Merlin continued on unfazed. "But I couldn't be sure. Then, just about an hour ago, I heard Mordred in my mind. He had said my true name." Merlin stopped and put a sheepish smile on his face. "I don't know what happened then. I just got so angry. If Morgana was with Mordred, then he must have told her the truth about me. That's when I looked up and Arthur saw my eyes. But I couldn't see that I had done anything."

Gaius moved around Merlin to one of his workbenches and sat down. "Interesting," he mumbled while searching through his own books. "Very interesting indeed."


	3. Author's Note

Sorry everyone, but I won't be continuing this story. If anyone likes the idea, feel free to take it.


End file.
